


She's Home

by FereldansFinest



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldansFinest/pseuds/FereldansFinest
Summary: Two weeks wasn't very long for her to be away. After all, she was one of the people that always, every single time, unchangingly went with Shirave on any and all missions. But every time she was gone, he ached to see her again, and the homecoming was always a sweet relief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third gift to my friend, something fluffy and fun this time. Feedback is appreciated!

It was like hundreds of pounds of weight had been taken from his shoulders. Two weeks of feeling ill, two weeks of sleepless nights resulting in mornings woken up in a cold sweat. He had been waiting near the gates since the dawn. He still remembered how shaky his hands were the night before when he’d taken the note from the bird that had flown into his office. While he read the note in a panic, it had stolen some strands of hair off of his head, and some feathers from his pauldrons for it’s nest, and he had barely even noticed.

 

“Commander,  
Inquisitor Lavellan and his sister will be home by the morrow. My apologies for how tired Nyla will be. After the rifts we came for were closed, neither of them would rest until we were at least halfway home. As you can imagine, this has been a bit of a mess for us. Both are relatively unharmed. You don’t really come out of a bunch of fights with massive groups of demons untouched, you know.   
Sending the love of the Lavellans,  
Dorian of House Pavus”

 

It was a bit formal for him, but he had probably been just as tired as Shirave and Nyla had been. He’d gone to the tavern with the note, and he had probably unintentionally looked just a little bit too serious. When Krem had seen him, he’d practically seen the man’s heart fall into his stomach until he’d come and handed it to him. The relief was immediate. 

 

Now, the both of them were waiting for the return of the Inquisitor and his party. His sister, Varric, Dorian, and Bull. Cullen had slept just a little easier that night, so he didn’t feel anywhere near as sick as he could have. Krem clearly had a much easier night than he had. It was several more hours that they were waiting before the arrival of the people they’d been waiting on. The triumphant return of the travelling party, the two elves riding in on their halla, both laughing as they raced each other, then, behind them, three very tired companions on their horses. 

 

Krem hardly stifled a laugh when he saw Dorian, Varric, and Bull all so exhausted. He knew exactly how much energy Shirave could have when he wanted to get the hell out of somewhere. He started off towards the stables after the Lavellans. Cullen hesitated, but he followed them. Nyla was dismounting when he got there, and he opened his arms, waiting for her to turn. She only took a second, and she smiled, running into his arms and hugging him tightly. He closed his arms around her, smiling and sighing happily as he buried his face in her hair. 

 

“Vhenan, I missed you.” she told him, turning her head and kissing him lightly. Cullen nodded and watched her face. “Oh. The mission was just fine.” she told him, knowing he was worried. “We closed some rifts, and Shirave found all sorts of metals and herbs. He was really excited about it. He told me he’s going to make me some new daggers.” she told her lover. The more she spoke, the more tension came out of his shoulders, and she well knew that the idle talk was the cure for every bit of the man’s worry.

 

She paused and kissed him gently. “You were pretty wound up about this weren’t you?” she asked him. He only nodded in response, pulling her back in and pressing his face into her neck. She smiled and let him recover. 

 

It was a while before he came up from where he was, tilting his head up to kiss her. When he’d had his fill, he pulled back and sighed. “I missed you, love. You’ve no idea how strange it is to not have you run in whenever you please and swipe me away for something, or tell me I need to take a break…” he murmured. She just smiled while he talked. He was so cute when he got this way. He looked like a puppy when he talked like this. “Let’s go lie down…?” he asked her softly.

 

She nodded and kissed his cheek, taking his hand and starting towards his tower. As she walked with him, she turned to wave to Shirave. But he was pinned to one of the stable walls, and he was very occupied. She laughed and went up the battlements to Cullen's office, and up the ladder to his room. Before she had the chance to lie down, she was nearly tackled into bed, and Cullen had her in a crushing hug.

 

She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Armor off please.” and Cullen immediately complied. She removed her own while he worked out of his intricate armor. When he returned to bed, Nyla relaxed into his embrace, warm and safe, and the both of them drifted off, even with the energy Nyla still had, and for that moment, everything they were fighting aside, everything was perfect.


End file.
